Dark creatures
by Lupin3Black
Summary: The Institute of Dark Creatures is a horrible place where people are broken. Lycanthrope Remus Lupin has just been sent to Hogwarts, but is it too late to save the tawny-haired 17-year old. Or can a certain ebony haired marauder save him before he drowns? SBRL Mentions of rape! Upsetting themes! MULTI-CHAPTERS siriusxremus. Slash
1. Chapter 1

"He's one of our better behaves inmates. Never gets into fights, does what he's told. He's probably the best at the institute, but still, disregarding his behaviour. He is still a dark creature, don't be afraid to correct him physically when you feel he's done wrong." The man wiggled his dark, bushy eyebrows, "He's very pliant, if you know what I mean." Remus flinched at his words, but otherwise showed no indication that he heard him.

Professor Mc Gonagal however was appalled, "How dare you! He's an innocent young boy! I should tell the ministry on you!" She crowed, instantly wanting to put her arm around amber-eyed boy.

The man with Remus snorted, his stomach jiggling at the motion, "You old bag! The Ministry hires them the most!". Remus's eyes flashed dangerously, but still he remained in a stony silence. Minerva's icy heart melted.

"Well, be that as it may, we do not use violence technique to discipline our students. And as is enrolling in our school, he is counted as a student and will be treated as such." The young professor said, not taking her eyes off the young teenage boy, he looked up and gave her a small grateful smile.

Bad move.

The warden from the Institute for Dark Creatures saw, and quickly cuffed him hard on the back of his head, "Stupid Wolf! Emotions are for humans! You are not human! Repeat our motto again!" He demanded and Remus lifted his head.

"Si non hominis, interficies." He muttered his voice low and husky. The warden pulled on the chain around his neck in a approval and Remus bowed his head again.

"And just what does that mean?" The warden, a sir Isaac McLaggen demanded, yanking harder on the silver chain. Remus hissed in pain before answering in his low, husky tone.

"If it's not human, kill it."

Warden Isaac McLaggen nodded his head in approval. He looked towards a gaping Professor and smiled viciously, baring a set of gold teeth, "He's definitely our best, now, before I go, are you sure you want him?"

Minevra's tone held a note of finality to it, which was so stern it made McLaggen flinch, "Yes. Remus Lupin belongs to the school of witchcraft of wizardry now. I trust you to find your way out, Issac. You did attend this school yourself several odd years ago."

Issac nodded, and turned to the werewolf, "Right Wolf. No biting. No fighting. No friends. No relationships. Got it? If I hear you've disobeyed any of my rules, It'll be the silver axe for you. Y'hear?" Remus nodded mutely and kept his eyes downcast.

The pudgy man swivelled his eyes to the teacher, "I expect the students to be informed that there is a monster in their presence. If you deny to tell them that, their will be consequences that will reflect on the lycanthrope rather than yourself."

Her lips set in a straight white line, she nodded against her will. "The students will be told." She glared at him so fiercely that the grey-haired man took a step towards the door.

"Well, I best be off. Remember my words cub." He warned, before turning and striding to the door. As soon as he was out of eyesight, Remus's hands went straight to his throat, his fingers hissing as they burned against the silver. Scrambling to get the bolt off.

Minerva was by his side in an instant, batting his fingers away from the collar, "I'll do it boy! You'll just burn your fingers!" Hesitantly, the werewolf let his fingers drop and the Professor's smooth and swift ones took their place, the collar was off in seconds. Remus sighed in relief, his breath coming in short pants.

"T-thank you ma'am." He stammered, his throat raw and blistering red. His voice wasn't as husky now, but still as low as previous. Minerva noted with obvious regret that the silver had been affecting his vocal cords, causing the husk in his voice. She eyed the blisters rising on his throat, the way he was holding his fingers spread apart.

"Come along Remus." He flinched at the use of his real name, "Madame Pompfrey should have something for your burns." She smiled kindly and the 17-year boy warily returned it.

"I hear you've been sorted into Grffyndor. My own house. Well done." She congratulated him, leading the tall boy down a corridor, watching as his head twisted in an effort to capture everything he saw.

"Y-yes ma'am. The H-headmaster, he vi-visited in th-the in-insti-institute." The boy said, fear showing through his body-language. Minerva smiled kindly, and did not speak again.

"P-professor? How am I to take lessons? I-I don't know nothing, an' I haven't got any-any things." He lowered his head in shame, his cheeks blazing red.

"Don't worry about anything as silly as possessions Remus. Professor Dumbledore and myself saw to it that you'd have clothes, a uniform, books and a trunk to keep it all in. On top of it all, there is a wand specifically designed for you on your bed. And as for lessons, I'm afraid you'll have to start with the first years, it's only a week into term though. So you don't have catch up in much. And should you excel in magic, you'll be moved up as fast as possible." Mc Gonagal said, Remus was silent for a moment.

"T-thank you."

Mc Gonagal smiled.

**(Pagebreak)**

"Dude!" Sirius Black crowed, laughing at a bed-ridden James Potter, "I can't believe you actually turned purple!" He laughed again, his ebony hair bouncing with his movement; his grey eyes alight with mischief.

"It's not funny!" James protested, crossing his arms across his chest, "I had boils! Actual boils! What'll the school do with an ugly head boy to represent them! I'm just glad Poppy can get rid of them-hey! Who's the guy with Minne?!" James said excitedly, his eyes leaving Sirius and turning to the boy standing awkwardly behind Professor McGonagal.

Sirius twisted in his seat and craned his neck to see what his crazy friend was talking about, his mouth hung open and his eyes widened. He was gorgeous! The boy behind McGonagal had dark blonde hair, pulled back in a ponytail that only reached the nape of his neck, sending locks of tawny hair cascading into his face. His skin was tan and bombarded with a mixture of scars, the most prominent being the one that ran from his neck (which looked like it hand been burnt) to his cheekbone, stopping just under the most exquisite eyes he'd ever seen.

James chuckled from behind him, "Sirius," he informed him, "Your drooling."

**A/N Please guys! I'd really appreciate it if you review! Siriusly, I'll update faster when people review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Although the pain medication was soothing, it still made Remus hiss when it was first applied, unused to coldness and gentleness of the medicine against his wounds. The burns cleared immediately though and the nurse wiped off the access cream with a small towel.

"T-thank you ma'am." He stuttered, bowing his head and let his amber locks fall into his eyes, with his advanced hearing, he could have sworn he heard someone swallow against the room. He glanced across the room and seen two dark-haired boys gaping at him. He squeaked in alarm and lowered his head, hunching his shoulders.

"It's okay Remus." Said Professor McGonagal soothingly, placing a calming hand on his shoulder, "That's just James Potter and Sirius Black. You'll be sharing a dorm with them." She said, guiding Remus over to James's bed by pushing him gently with her hand on his back. Remus's eyes widened, but he followed obediently and once again lowered his eyes when they reached the boys.

"James, Sirius. This is Remus. He's just transferred from the Institute for Dark Creatures. He'll be sharing a dormitory with you, but will be taking lessons with first years until he's caught up." Mc Gonagal informed them, her eyes narrowed when she seen both boys pale at the mention of 'Dark Creatures'. "I hope you'll assist Remus in getting to his room, I have some paperwork. I need to fill out. Don't worry Remus," she said, noticing the boys look of discomfort, "They'll take good care of you. I promise not to tell if you make friends." The professor smiled cautiously and walked away.

"Institute of Dark Creatures?" Sirius probed, his eyes wide, face twisted in disbelief. Remus whimpered at the mention of the Institute, a pitiful sound. Sirius hoped to be able to erase it from his brain. The silver-eyed boy's features softened, Sirius quickly tried to make amends, "That's cool! Are you like, a vampire or something?" He asked, subtly nudging James with his elbow, who'd frozen at the mention of the institute.

"Werewolf." Remus's voice was barely audible, nothing more than a whisper but they still somehow managed to catch it. Remus held his breath, waiting for the insults and pain to come, he was pleasantly surprised when none did.

"Do you-" James cleared his throat, "Do you k-know my mum? She's a lycanthrope too! Her names Doreen Potter! Do you know her!" His voice was high-pitched with hysteria. Eyes frantic behind their glasses coverings.

Remus looked up, and took a step towards James, when he spoke, his voice was soft and admiring, "Doreen P-Potter was the bravest women I ever met.  
I-I'm sorry, she helped t-ten children escape the in-in-insti-tute. S-she s-he," Remus lowered his head, not finishing his sentence and James looked at him in shock.

"No-no! She's-what-she can't be!" James said wildly, his back rigid. Remus stepped forward cautiously, he was almost beside James.

"She u-used to t-tell stories, a-about her d-daft sons. J-James and S-Sirius. H-how funny t-they were. H-how smart. M-mischievous. S-she told us if w-we ever met o-one of them. T-to p-pass o-on a h-hug from her." Remus took another step forward and hesitantly reached down, gingerly wrapping his arms around the shaking boy. "S-she w-was th-the alpha. W-we obey her r-rules." Remus stuttered, letting the crying boy collapse in his arms.

"Oh merlin," Sirius breathed, his eyes pooling with tears. He'd loved like she was his own mother. And she'd treated him as if he was her own son, she'd never questioned him. Never yelled. But then she was bitten and the ministry took her away.

"I-I'm sorry. S-she w-was brilliant." Remus stammered, tightening his grip on the bespectacled boy, he looked terrified, Sirius noted, as if they were going to hurt him any minute. He's probably expecting it.

"It could-could've been w-worse." Remus muttered, unconsciously rocking back and forth, "M-Mrs.P-Potter, s-she w-was older t-than t-twenty and h-had c-children. P-people d-don't w-want to b-buy the older o-ones."

James froze in his arms, and Sirius stared at him in horror. Remus let him arms drop to his side and stepped back quickly, crouching down and curling into a ball, "I-I'm s-sorry." He whimpered, "I-I d-didn't m-mean too."

Sirius cast a glance at a horrified James, and slipped off his chair, moving closer to the lycanthrope that was hugging his knees with his eyes screwed up. "Hey mate, you didn't do anything." Sirius said cautiously, casting a glance back to James who just buried his face in his hands and wept.

Remus gripped his hair, and let loose a sob, "I-I'm s-sorry." He stuttered, "D-don't h-hurt m-me! P-please." Remus let out a small guttural scream. Sirius cast a look around for , before realising she went with McGonagal to talk about Remus, and that they were they only ones in the room.

Crap.

Reaching Remus, Sirius bent down to the boy's level,having absolutely no idea what to do. Having just met the lycanthrope and already he was sobbing on the floor. "Hey now." He said softly, reaching one hand our and placing it on the boy's shoulder, frowning when he flinched violently. "I won't hurt you. Promise."

Remus peeked at him through the curtain of hair and stuttered, "P-p-pro-promise?" He sounded so lost and broken that Sirius just had to hug him, pulling him into his arms and rocking them. "I won't hurt you. Stick with me, I won't hurt you."

Slowly, but cautiously, two, small and stick-like arms wrapped around his waist. Sirius smiled ruefully into his hair.

**(Pagebreak)**

After that, Remus stuck by James and Sirius. Not that they minded, Remus was so quiet that they barely realised he was there half the time. When they'd first taken him to the dorm, he'd curled up on the floor and said it was, "R-re-really n-nice." James had laughed at him, and told him to try the bed, it was nicer.

He'd seemed shocked at the amount of stuff he'd been given by the Professors, he had so many possessions he didn't know what to do with them. He didn't just have textbooks, he had other books too, it seemed. Muggle and wizard. Which captured the scarred boy's attention for hours on end. That was, whenever he wasn't studying or hiding under his bed, sobbing into his pillow having just witnessed a horrible flashback.

It usually took James and Sirius hour's to coax him out then. He seemed to be more obedient to James if he asked him to do something. Probably because of some ever lasting respect for Doreen, but he was closer to Sirius. More likely to go to him to sit with or to study with.

It seemed Remus was immensely smart, he'd been here a month, and yet had somehow managed to complete the first year workload already, now moving onto second year classes. He didn't stutter as much around the two boys as he did around other people, especially bullies.

Being a werewolf, he encountered a lot of bullies. There was a mixed reaction throughout the school about Remus. When it was mentioned at dinner that he was a werewolf, most people scooted away immediately. Except for James, Sirius. And the muggle born Lily Evans who sat down beside the terrified boy and introduced herself. She was another person Remus didn't stammer as much as in front of.

But back to bullies, they seemed to be everywhere. It wasn't as bad when Sirius, James or even Lily was with him, they knew how to hex and jinx. But when Remus was alone and the taunting and abuse started, he just curled into a ball where he was, squeezed his eyes shut and whimpered. He usually stayed like that long after they were gone until a ghost, professor or a sympathetic student walked past.

He wouldn't move for any of them though, and they had to come and get either James or Sirius, because despite knowing him only a month, it happened so often they knew how to deal with it. Grffyndors were fiercely protective of the lycanthrope, and would plot revenge on whoever it was that made Remus come through the portrait hole, tear-streaked and shivering like a leaf.

Whenever he was okay, well, he was never truly 'okay' but whenever he wasn't crying or curling into a ball, he was pretty much fun to be around. He seemed to remember everything and was cute, naive and adorable when he wasn't crying his eyes out. He was still cute, naive and adorable then, but in a more dark, rueful kind of way.

It broke Sirius's heart whenever he would find him sobbing on a ball. His words would still haunt him, "They didn't sell the older ones." What did that mean? Did the wardens, did they hire out the inmates? Oh merlin...did they...did they ever hire out Remus? Sweet, innocent Remus with his big amber eyes and feathery tawny hair? Remus was gorgeous, if they were going to sell anyone, Remus would probably sell the best.

Bile rises in Sirius's throat just thinking about it. He banishes thoughts, he couldn't think about that now, not when Remus was sitting across from him, and James had managed to coax a bashful smile out of the boy. Not when Remus's scars were healing, his plate was full, his clothes new and smelling fresh. Not when Remus hadn't had an episode since yesterday and his bright amber eyes were anything but rimmed red.

'No' Sirius thought, 'Not now.' Ignoring James's inquisitive frown, he grinned boisterously at his best friend, knowing the bespectacled boy was still grieving. And then turning his smile on Remus, who returned it easily.

Definitely not now.

**A/N twice in one night huh? This is kind of depressing, but I want to confirm the horrible truth. Yes, Remus has been raped. I won't go into detail, but he'll be wary and have 'episodes' as Sirius dubs them almost everyday. Which sucks but kind of helps with the plot a bit. Right now, I'm reading 'Quidditch Sweaters' by Rudegirl0403 which I definitely recommend because it's sweet and adorable and arg! I can't even fathom the cute ness!**

**-Lupin3Black**


End file.
